


每次Peter想吻他

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	每次Peter想吻他

“你觉得怎么样？”

“什、什么怎么样！”

“这款改良设计的发射器啊？”对方疑惑的看看他，Peter只好收回落在那双嘴唇上的目光，临时硬编出几句点评。

每次Peter想吻他，都会被打断。

“没想到你还挺仔细的，但容我提醒你再这样下去你可能会赶不上小组讨论。”对方顶着眼角的淤青，头发里沾满了硝烟的味道，对着眼前的少年喋喋不休。Peter之所以动作缓慢，是因为在清理到挂彩的嘴角时，他忽然有几秒找不到自己的思路。被提醒的少年用力按了一下棉花，对方“嗷”了一下终于住口。

这样的事情不胜枚举，在深夜实验室的灯光下，在清晨洒满了阳光的废墟里。甚至，当Peter开始耍小聪明想打擦边球的时候，还是会被无情打断；“Parker先生，你差不多已经盯了10分钟了，要是这么喜欢这款头盔我可以送一个给你。”

Peter没想到的是，即使最后那场战斗已经结束，那家伙还是会派Friday代替自己打断他。

“您好，Mr.Parker。”明媚的女声响起，解释着自己的突然出现，“Mr.Stark已经将授权人改成了您。”

Peter哭笑不得：“那么Friday，你能先背过身去吗？”

“您是说需要我暂时关闭？”

“是的。”

“好的先生。”

亮起的眼睛暗了下来，Peter想起第一次自己想吻他时，那个人在沙发上轻轻睡着，睫毛在月光下描摹出一个小小的阴影，却在少年想凑近的瞬间恰到好处醒来，Peter只好假装是去叫醒他。

他等了几秒才重新捧起那个头盔，郑重的、轻柔地，吻在那个应该是嘴唇的位置。

这一次，当Peter想吻他的时候，终于没人打断他了。

（完）

正文焦灼期发现脑洞大赛不能写同人…只好自娱自乐…


End file.
